Surviving
by Spectrasydniescope
Summary: The world is in chaos, when the newest president orders all Gays, Lesbians, and Gay Rights supporters to be killed. Can eight people find love in all this hate? Klaine, Brittana, Faberry,& Puck/Finn.
1. summary

**HELLO! Sydnie here! Alright, so i know that that this is pretty short, because it's only the summary. I just want to test the idea out, se how it fares, before i post the first chapter. So please tell me what you think!**

**~Sydnie**

* * *

><p>Surviving (Summary):<p>

The world is in chaos, when the newest president orders all Gays, Lesbians, and Gay Rights supporters to be killed. Can eight people find love in all this hate?

The Brothers Hudmel:

When the raids began, Kurt Hummel decided to spare his father and Step-Mother. Watching him die would tear his father to shreds. So Kurt packed his things and left, alone. Until his Ste-brother Finn found him and they began their journey together.

Running after his step-brother, and beginning a treacherous journey with him, Finn Hudson meets new friends and begins to come to terms with his sexuality.

There once were three Berry's on a bush, two were picked and now one remains:

Rachel Berry's fathers were killed in a surprise raid on their house. She thought that watching her dads die was the worst possible thing she could ever see, but what about watching the woman she'll grow to love almost die?

The Unholy Trinity:

Quinn- This pink-haired punk may look straight, and she is. Or at least, she thinks she is. Falling in love with Rachel Berry might just change that. After being kicked out for being pregnant at sixteen, Quinn meets Santana Lopez while wandering around Lima Heights Adjacent. After becoming close with the Latina, Quinn, San, and Santana's girlfriend Brittany form the Unholy Trinity.

Santana- As a strong-willed Lesbian Latina, Santana shows everyone what its like to have someone to live for.

Brittany- Santana's beautiful blonde girlfriend. She's ditsy at times, but everyone loves her instantly. She's always there to make sure things don't get too serious in the group.

Puckzilla to tha Rescue:

Noah Puckerman is you typical jock: arrogant, loud, tall and muscley, you'd never guess that he's an out-and-proud gay. Puck looked up to the Berry's the most, they gave him everything his real family couldn't give him: love, protection, and acceptance. Rachel was the sister he'd always wanted. When the raids started the first thing Puck did was go to the Berry's, but they were dead and Rachel was gone.

Out of the Closet, Out on the Streets:

Blaine Anderson was kicked out of his house the day he came out. When the raids began Blaine was jumping from friend's house to friend's house. Eventually, people stopped letting him stay and he's on the streets again. But can a beautiful blue-eyed, chestnut-haired boy save him?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? please review!<strong>

**Thanks so much,**

**Sydnie**


	2. Chapter 1 The Brothers Hudmel

**A/N: Sydnie here to present you with the very first chapter of SURVIVING! TADA! I am obviously very excited about this! WHOOP WHOOP! Alright, enough of my joyous ways let us continue! I know that this I probably shorter than you expected, and I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy this story and will follow me to the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…. This makes me sad, but I probably would make everything Klaine and nothing would hurt.**

***NOTE: un-beta'd**

* * *

><p>Surviving (chapter one)<p>

The Brothers Hudmel-

Carole Hudson-Hummel couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as she heard the news. The new president, elected nearly a month ago, had just ordered all troops on leave to kill all gays, lesbians, and gay rights supporters. Carole gasped in pain as she realized what this would mean for her step-son. By the time her husband, Burt, came home she was sobbing on the living room floor. "Carole? What's wrong?" he asked, leveling with his wife and pulling her into a loving embrace. "Look!" she choked out, pointing at the news. Burt gasped. The only thing he managed to say before breaking down alongside his wife was his son's name. "What kind of heartless person does this to so many people? To Kurt?" Carole asked through her tears. Burt had tears of his own threatening to spill over and was unable to answer his wife. They stayed like that for about an hour, just rocking each other through their heart -wrenching sobs.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt called as he unlocked the door. He hung his coat up and wondered why it was so silent in the house. "Kurt, baby? Is that you?" he heard his step-mother ask, her voice sounding hoarse. He froze in place as he saw his parents. Carole immediately got up and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh baby!" she sobbed. The news was playing in the background and with each word Kurt's eyes widened. As soon as Kurt locked eyes with the screen, he pulled away from Carole's embrace. Unconsciously heading over towards the TV, he sat down and watched as the reporter described the brutal murders. With each detail Kurt had tears running down his face. When the news ended he silently got up and headed to his room. He began packing only his most needed necessities. This would've included most of his clothes and skin routine, had he not needed to leave as soon as possible. Once he was finished, Kurt had a large duffel bag and backpack slung over his shoulders. Before he could open the door his father put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, you don't have to go, we could hide you!" Burt said, trying to sound optimistic but failing miserably. Kurt just sighed, shook his head, and was out the door.

By the time Finn came home from football practice, his mother had broken down. "Where's Kurt?" he asked when he spotted his mother. Carole just sobbed harder, hiccupping each time. "He's gone! I can't believe he's gone." she said, but it came out as "Ne's gonnne! I nan't belief ne's gnone." Finn shot Burt a look, obviously non-verbally asking for a translation, but Burt just sighed and shook his head. A few minutes Finn was sitting with his head in his and a repeat of the news playing in the background. Just as Kurt had, Finn stood silently and headed to his room. Burt and Carole knew what was coming next, and hoped they'd be able to stop it this time. Carole headed up after him. She had started sobbing harder when she laid eyes on Finn packing his things. "Finn, I can't lose you too!" she whispered, her voice taking on a hoarse tone again. Her son just shook his head and continued packing. "Mom, when you two decided to get married Kurt and I became brothers. And as his brother, it's my job to protect him. That means now too..." he trailed off, there was pride in his voice. Finn was so preoccupied with his speech and packing that he didn't notice Burt step into his room. The older man let out a heavy sigh, knowing his step-son wasn't going to give up. "There will be no changing your mind, will there?" he asked him, answering his own question. Finn gave a short nod and headed down the stairs. He was determined to find his brother. No one deserved this fate, especially not Kurt.

About an hour later Finn found Kurt crying in an alley on the outskirts of Westerville. "Finn what are you doing here?" he asked giving a loud sniffle. Finn let out a short chuckle. "We're brothers; I'm supposed to protect you. So I came to find you." he said, resting a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder. He sniffled and dried his eyes. With that, Kurt stood and proudly dusted himself off, head held high. "Well then we'll just have to convince them!" he said with pride as he strutted out of the alley. Finn just laughed and followed his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sydnie again, please tell me what you think [no flames please, my heart can't take it]! Also, suggestions are openly welcomed; I will take anything and everything into consideration. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. thank you so, so much!**


	3. The Corrupted Life of Blaine Anderson

**A/N: Hello everyone! I think that, for the first chapter, I got and amazing response. I thank you for that! Okay, so I'd like to address a few things before continuing on with the second chapter. **

**Anon Reviews-**

**To ****James Schwartz: Hello and thank you for being my very first anon on this story. I understand that this story could go wrong in many ways, and believe me when I say I'm all for happiness and rainbows when it comes to Klaine. Sometimes, I can write dark things without realizing it. I once wrote some dark poetry and showed it to one of my teachers; she kept asking me if I was "okay" for the next few days. About the president thing, I totally understand where you're coming from with that. I get it, but I am a Teenager and I am not really [nor have I really ever been] interested in politics [when I was younger, and now actually, I was either reading or writing], so now you understand why I made such a trivial mistake like that. Thank you SO much!**

**General Things-**

**#1- As stated in the response above, I don't know much about politics, so therefore I do know that the presidency thing is wrong.**

**#2- This story is very, if not extremely, AU.**

**#3- concerning the characters: **

**All Characters: 1: Have live[d] in Lima (minus Blaine who is still from Westerville), 2: Are [or will eventually become] gay, 3: All went to McKinley (once again, minus Blaine), 4: were NEVER in Glee Club [sure I would've liked to put it in, but it would've messed things up.]**

**Kurt: Became a bit of a loner at school, what with the bullying and all, so he only really knew Finn in school. [Still had a crush on Finn, but never made any advances like in the show.]**

**Rachel: Still wants to dominate Broadway, kept to herself, and only talked to Puck. [note- she never met her mother]**

**Quinn: Dropped out of McKinley when she was kicked out, was not Knocked up by Puck, miscarried early in the pregnancy, Lived with Santana up until the raids, was a cheerleader but wasn't Head cheerleader, never dated Finn.**

**Blaine: [in this story] he is just as a mystery to me as he is to you. **

**Disclaimer: **

**What You Probably DON'T Know: An iceberg contains more heat than I lit match.**

**What You Probably DO Know: I don't own Glee, have any affiliation with the rights to Glee, and is writing this for fun rather than money.**

**ENJOY! ~Sydnie**

**Inspiration for this chapter: "Can't Keep Johnny Down" –The Might Be Giants [note: I also don't own this song], also I'm dedicating this chapter to Mary [areyoumayray, check her out she is amazing] because she always makes me smile when I'm down.**

***NOTE: un-beta'd**

* * *

><p>Surviving (chapter two)<p>

The Corrupted Life of Blaine Anderson:

Blaine Anderson was special, to say the least. His mother, Sherri, had always known he would be different, and his father, Richard, thought he was a bit peculiar for a boy his age. Blaine had always preferred musical over action-packed cartoons. Richard had high hopes for his from the day he was born. He could already see his bright future. Blaine would go to high school, make top marks in all his classes, graduate top of his class, be valedictorian, and get accepted into an Ivy League school where he would study law, earn his degree and then take over the law firm.

Though, by the time Blaine turned sixteen, nothing had turned out as planned. He preferred music over school, his guitar over girls, and was being bullied so much he was forced to transfer to an all-boys school. Richard was starting to worry about what might become of his son. One night, when Blaine had stayed after school late, he took his suspicions to his wife. "What will the neighbors think, Sherri?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "Richard, you're over–thinking this. There's no way that our son, our Blaine, could be a queer little faggot!" Sherri exclaimed. Just as the word tumbled from her lips she heard the door slam. "Mom, Dad?" Blaine called. "In the kitchen honey!" she responded in a sugary-sweet voice. "We'll talk about this later, Sherri." Richard whispered harshly. They never did. Until a week later, that is.

Blaine couldn't believe what just happened. He had just come out to his parents; he had also just been kicked out of the only home he ever knew. They left and gave him a half hour to pack. He grabbed his guitar, some sentimental items, his iPod, and some clothes. As well as, his toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant, just because he was kicked out doesn't mean he needs to stop being hygienic. Just as he was leaving, "Can't Keep Johnny Down" by The Might Be Giants started playing on the radio in the background.

'_Outnumbered a million to one,_

_All of the dicks in this dick town,_

_Can't keep Johnny down._

_Men piled up in a towering mound,_

_None of them has once found a way,_

_To keep Johnny down.'_

Blaine left after the opening of the song, relating to it the most. All he wanted to do was forget. Forget every lie his parents told him about acceptance. Forget every 'we love you, sweetie' said before bed. Forget everything to do with them, but he can't. Because he knows he will always love them no matter how much resentment he has against them. And that tears him up inside.

Blaine jumped from friend's house to friend's house after that night. On Blaine's eighteenth birthday, it had almost been two years since he was kicked out. When the raids began his number of 'friends' began to deplete, no one letting him stay more than five minutes. No one really cared, all they saw him as was a charity case, someone to give their pity to. Blaine was alone again, and this time he really didn't care.

(Consider this a scene jump)

"Kuuuuurrrrrtttt!" Finn whined, in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

"What Finn?" Kurt growled.

"I'm so tiiiiiiirrrrreeedd! And hungry!" he whined more.

Kurt just sighed loudly and balled his fists. It had only been three days since Finn had found his brother in the alley, and since then all he did was whine. He whined because he was tired, he whined because he was hungry and, as of lately, he seemed to be both of those all the time. And, honestly, Kurt was getting to be a little fed up with it. When Finn tried to open his mouth again, Kurt cut him off. "Finn, I get it! You're tired and hungry. But you have to understand that I only brought so much money with me, and you can't eat now if you want to eat later." He said with another loud sigh.

"Alright," Finn said dejectedly.

It didn't take long until Kurt caved, but it really didn't help that Finn was whimpering like a kicked puppy. "Fine! You can have one bag of chips. And, Finn, when I say one I mean one." He said, making sure to emphasize the 'one'. Finn fist pumped the air and did a victory dance.

"Thanks for the chips, Kurt!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kurt grumbled.

The pair walked for a while longer until they heard someone strumming a guitar in a near-by park. Sitting on the edge of a fountain was a curly-haired boy, in a red cardigan, playing a soft, sad melody. Kurt unconsciously headed toward the boy, Finn trailing behind him. "Beautiful," he murmured when he was closer. Apparently the boy had heard him, because deep hazel eyes met Kurt's blue ones.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Umm…. Y-you play v-very beautifully." Kurt said, blushing furiously.

The boy smiled sadly, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Thank you, my name's Blaine, by the way." He whispered softly, holding out his hand. His voice was small and broken, Kurt didn't know whether to shake his hand or hug Blaine.

"I'm Kurt, and this is my step-brother Finn." He said, gesturing to his brother at the end. Finn gave a short wave and stared at the baby ducks in the pond.

"Are you hiding from the raiders, too?" Finn asked bluntly. Blaine just nodded, tears beginning to fall freely. Kurt sat down next to Blaine, and put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked in a whisper and Blaine just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… about those words I used earlier… I really didn't want to… but I needed to, and I cried the whole time writing them down. So, I think I really like where im going with this story, what do you think? Please leave me a review telling me what you think? Once again, i appologise for the short-ness.**

**Love,**

**~Sydnie**


	4. Author's Note Please Read

**A/N: Hello All! I apologize for the fact that this is not a chapter and I'm sorry I've disappointed you… I have been having trouble with inspiration for Chapter three, it IS being written… just at a very slow pace. Quinn is a very difficult character for me to write, because I have never written her before… so you can see why this is getting to be a bit difficult. So, I should be telling you that there will be a temporary Hiatus on this story but I won't do that because I have such high hopes for it. If you have any suggestions as to what I should do about my Quinn-centered-writers-block I would love to hear them and I will take everything into consideration. If you do though, please send them to me in a PM as it would be easier to manage unless done anonymously of course. ALSO! I would like to ask if I should take down the full summary of Surviving and just put up the chapters?**

**So… thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt and I hope that I will be able to take this down and post and actual chapter as soon as possible. **

**Love,**

**~Sydnie**


End file.
